I Hate This Part
by teenwolfSS
Summary: Allison leaves. She just leaves Scott without any closure for when he cries himself to sleep. Everyone thinks he's gone mad, finally slipping into the lava that is insanity. He's a lost boy that doesn't know where the light is anymore, He could try not to fall in love again, but he doesn't know if he can. Especially when he meets the smart rebel that is Kira Yukimara.
1. Unrequited Love

She's driving slow through the snow. And right now the radio is all that she can hear. They haven't talked since she made this decision in the first place. It's so overdue. That's probably why she's driving so slow. And because of the snow. She's still trying to think of what she's going to say and how he will take it. He should take this pretty well considering what he's been through. She swallows yet another lump in her throat that has formed as she pulls up into their favorite pizza restaurant that they went to on their second date, because bowling with Lydia and Jackson was horrible. She figured that this was the best place to tell him, she didn't want Melissa to see her have a breakdown.

She zipped her jacket up some before walking into the warm restaurant. She saw the back of his head as she looked to the right. She started walking, slowly of course. She could just chicken out and leave town without him knowing. Or she could let some one she loves be at peace with her decision. And maybe she stopped walking. She stepped back, ready to take off running in the other direction. This was a stupid idea. He's never going to accept why she chose to leave, he'll never fully understand. He looks behind himself and catches her. Fuck.

"Allison. Hey." He says, his eyes bright and wide as he smiles at her. His dimples are so deep they could be mistaken for small pot holes on a human's face. Not able to find her voice, she gives him a wave with a hesitant smile. He gestures with his head for her to sit across from him, and she does. Slowly. She intertwined her hands together as she looks around. And right now she's just realizing how much she's going to miss this place. It's like part of her life now. Well it won't be after tonight.

"Aren't you gonna take off you coat?" He asks. Her eyes land back on him. He has His hand under his chin as he stares at her sheepishly. She shakes her head, looking down at her hands as she lets out a deep breath through her nose.

"No because I'm not staying for long." She says. Scott tilts his head to the side a little. She thinks about just not leaving. Just staying here. Just let him take her house and hold her. Just tell him that if he ever tries to fucking leave her, she will tie him to his bed and set his house on fire. Just tell him that she loves him. Just stay.

"Ok. Ok if you don't feel like doing pizza we could do tacos. I know this-"

"Scott I'm leaving Beacon Hills." She cuts him off, squeezing her eyes shut after She said it. She finally said it out loud. She admitted to herself that she is leaving. Her eyes open as she takes in his furrowed brow and rapidly blinking eyes. It's like the world has slowed down except for her heart hammering nervously against her ribcage.

"What?" He asks, almost like he's commanding her to repeat herself. She lets out a breath she had been holding for the longest.

"I'm leaving Beacon Hills. Moving to Paris, my dad found a job out there last week. Our things are packed, this was my last night here." She says in a rush, praying that he won't ask her to repeat herself because She barely gained enough strength to say that. Scott holds both of temples as if he's contemplating. Confused.

"Wait-wait. Slow down. W-What do you mean your leaving? Why?" He looks at her with pleading wide eyes. She feel tears pull into her eyes, threatening to spill over her lower eyelids.

"I-I just can't take it any longer. I know right. I'm supposed to be this strong huntress but I'm crying in a restaurant. I thought that I was stronger. But come on Scott. What's left for me in this town. What's going to making me stay?" She didn't realize she was insulting him before she saw tears swimming in his own eyes.

"Me, you could stay for me." He points to himself and Allison might just die. She doesn't know how to respond to that so she continues her rant.

"All we do in this town is linger and wait for something to happen. Our teenage lives are slowly slipping through our fingers." She can tell by the way Scott puts his head down that he knows it's true.

"I want to be happy. I don't want to live me life in fear that one of my loved ones will die." Scott raises his head but doesn't look at her. He's crying and his hands are trembling and Allison realized how much his mood changed. She takes bis shaking hand.

"Please don't do this. W-we can work some thing out. You don't have to leave." He pleads and it hurts her so much and she lets her tears slide down her rosey cheeks at her next words.

"It's already done. I'm going to move on with my life and be happy and you have to try and do the same." That's it. It's time for her to go. She's put all the cards on the table. There's nothing left to say. She stands, giving Scott a kiss on his wet cheek before whispering an I love you and left out the door. Once she got to her car the breakdown started. She cried all the way to the airport. That was it.

0000000

Scott didn't know what to think as he pulled into the driveway. His was angry at everything. In his eyes it was everyone's fault. Allison wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye so everyone had to know about it but just didn't say anything. He felt like such an idiot and now everyone was going to be stepping on egg shells around him.

0000000

School is overrated. Scott decides this the next morning when has no choice but to go. Because if he didn't, he'd just be stuck inside a quite house with nothing but his thoughts. And he's not so sure that's the best idea at the moment. He shows up in a plain white t-shirt and red basketball shorts and his hair is everywhere and he doesn't care because duck anyone who tries to say something about him.

He makes it through the day before lunch. And that's when things go down hill. He's picking with his dry Mac and cheese and barely listening to Malia and her rambling about losing a couple of pounds and asking what is and what's not a carb. All he can think about is Allison. They all knew, they had to and didn't tell him. Allison was one the sweetest person he knew and she would never leave without saying goodbye to her friends.

"Is butter a carb?" Malia asks. And right now Scott doesn't know what anyone sees in this girl, she's got an air head for a brain.

"Yes." Lydia says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Because it is. Everybody knows that. He looks at all his supposed to be friends in disgust. How could they not tell him she was leaving? Do they not love him at all? After everything he's done for this supposed to be family.

"So you guys knew?" He says loudly. But everyone is in their own conversations not even giving him a glance. He nods. Okay. If this is the way they want to treat him, fine. He doesn't need them.

000000

He comes into the house dragging his book bag on the floor and slouching slightly. He knows that his mother is in the kitchen and to get to his room he has to sneak past her. The floors creek too much so he gives up and doesn't care about being heard.

"Hey baby, I brought some strawberries home from the grocery store." She says when he's halfway up the stairs. He sighs before turning around slightly. "Mom, you know I'm allergic to strawberries."

"Yeah I know but I just thought having healing powers rearranged that." Scott doesn't respond as he made his way up the stairs. He plopped down on his bed face first into the pillows. Being mad at your friends can really make you bored. He has to do something to keep his mind off of things. He flips over on his back and gets his phone out of his pocket. He has a lot of girls in his phone but none of them will do. He lands on Ashley, one of Lydia's old friends that had taken interest in him after he made first line. But he had been so distracted by Allison he didn't acknowledge her putting her number in his phone. They fooled around a couple of times but it had been a while since everyone said she looked so much like Allison that it was ridiculous.

Despite his moment of uncertainty, he touched the screen, pressing the call button. She answered right before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" Scott had forgotten the hell of an attitude she has.

"What's up?" He asked, feeling awkward for calling her for his own needs. But in the past, it has been the other way around. "I need to get off, you wanna come over?" He asked, his voice raspy and thick because of the sensation of saying those words out loud felt so foreign on his lips. She sighed like he was missing the point. Like the only reason for them fooling around was for her benefit.

"You can't just call me and expect me to be some booty call." Booty calls are late at night. Scott scoffs through the phone slightly and fights the urge to say you did it to me before.

"It's five o'clock in the evening." He says she sighs once more and Scott can tell that this conversation is close to its conclusion.

"Look, when I want some dick I'll call you." She says matter-of-factly before hanging up. Scott's jaw drops slightly at her vocabulary as he stares at his phone. He can't believe she just said that, and so nonchalantly. She may look like Allison but she sure as hell doesn't act like her. Allison. He remembered the first time they fooled around.

_It was a couple of months of her arrival to beacon hills. And because of Lydia, she was the second most popular person in the school. It was October 31th and what do teenagers do on Halloween? Throw a party of course. Scott wasn't going to do much. Probably just eat candy and pile up on scary movies with Stiles. He talked to Allison a few times in chemistry, but they weren't really friends. She had a boyfriend anyway so. He was closing his locker because it was the end of the day. He turned around and jumped slightly at Allison behind him._

_"Boo." She said with amusement in her voice. They both laughed slightly as he shouldered his book bag. "So I'm having a party tonight and everyone's invited." She said as she scribbled some thing on a pink sticky note. She gave it to him and said it was her address before running off, not even giving him time to object but he didn't want to, why would he?_

_Stiles couldn't go because he was grounded. The police recognized him as the sheriff's son, he was surrounded by boys and selling them women's underwear that they thought were used. So that meant Scott was alone._

_He didn't see Allison when He arrived. The loud music was starting to give him a headache, so he went up stairs and wondered until he found a room. He found Allison crying on the bed and sniffing softly. He looked behind him, feeling like he was intruding._

_"Scott come in, close the door." She said scooting over and patting the spot next to her. He scurried to the spot and handed her a peice of tissue. She said a thanks before whipping under her lower eyelids._

_"My boyfriend back in San Francisco broke up with me, said he couldn't do the long distance thing." She sniffed again. "Are all guys jerks?" She said. Scott rubbed circles on her back slightly._

_"No. If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't brake up with you even if we were on two different planets." He said honestly. She laughed a little starting up into his huge Brown eyes. She started to lean in and Scott froze. She kissed him so softly before he started to return the favor. She pulled away and he chased after her lips, his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes to the sound of her giggling a bit. Her make up was a bit smeared but who cares._

_"You have no idea how many times I've imagined that." He said truthfully._

_"How many times tell me?" She suddenly had a death grip on his shirt as his face came closer to hers._

_"As many times as there are stars in the sky." Her went wide and darkened with desire. "Right answer." She said. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. "Tell me more." He gulps because her voice is so commanding and filled with want._

_"I want to run my hands through your silky locks and worship your body." He says, reaching up to put a strand of her hair behind her ear. _

_"More." She nearly moans. She's running her hands through his hair that sat perfectly just above his eyes._

_"I want to run my hands up and down your smooth thighs and tell you how beautiful you are as I go deep inside you." She moans out another more as her eyes roll back and it's beautifully terrifying._

Of course they've had their bad times too, what couple doesn't. But he didn't want to dive into that because if he looks back at the past he's going to cry. People have a habit of underestimating him a lot. What people don't know is Scott's actually pretty smart. Really smart actually, almost up there with Stiles. His vocabulary has expanded, and he has been told several times by Malia that his big words give her a headache. He's actually giving himself a headache by thinking so much.

Without over thinking, which he does a lot these days as you can see, he throws on a jacket before running down stairs. He almost rammed into his mom on the way.

"I was just coming to check on you. You've been home for more than a half hour and you haven't asked me for any snacks. Are you ok?" She asks with a small chuckle through her sentence. Melissa has been been down his back as of late. He loves, respects, and appreciates her concern, he feels like he's five again when he had his first asthma attack.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He lies. He used to feel bad about lying but now it just feels numb, natural almost. "Just going out for some fresh air. Werewolves need vitamin D too so." He trails off as he goes around her and down the rest of the stairs. She follows him as he went to grab a hat from the hall closet.

"But it's raining." She says. Scott looks behind her and out the window and what do you know, it's raining. He pulls the hat on and turns around, almost head butting with his mother because she's so close.

"Where are you going?" She asks. Scott has to laugh a little that.

"Mom would you relax and stop trying to play twenty questions with me." He says as he puts comforting hands on her shoulders, smiling a bit.

"I know it's just that I feel like your by yourself. I haven't seen Allison around here lately." His mood instantly changes at the mention of her name and he drops his hands to his side's, his gaze at her turning dull and distant.

"I'll be back in a bit." He says his final words and hurries to and out the door before she interrogated him any further. He starts walking but he isn't paying attention to where his feet are taking him as his mind wonders else where. Scott wishes he lived in another time. He's pretty sure he's still in love with Allison, and that's because all he thinks about is the good times they had. When they made out not caring who was around and running down the street yelling kiss my ass. He could still be like that even though Allison is some where else. Stiles is having a party since his dad is out of town. Maybe he should go. No he can't, he's supposed to be mad at them right now. Scott doesn't know what he wants, he needs to sort out his feelings. He continues walking trying to find some place where he can rest his aching feet. His phone rings and he literally growls. Stiles name is across the screen and a picture of him making a dumb face that Scott took when they were at the carnival.

"What." He commands because he's never lost patients with anyone and this time he deserves to be cut some slack.

"Whoa tiger don't bite me," Stiles says with a low laugh. Scott continues walking, the Brown and yellow leaves crunching under his feet.

"No promises." Scott jokes back with a straight face, no hint of joking in his voice. Stiles laughs a little again and Scott rolls his eyes.

"So, your mom called me. Asked me if I knew where you were, she sounded worried." Scott sighs.

"Well she should know that I'm fine." Scott said marching on. There's silence and hesitation on the other line after he says that.

"You sure everything's all good with your mom?" Stiles asks. Scott rolls his eyes, passing by the old Hale house and to the pond near by it.

"I told you that Melissa and I are fine." He says just realizing his home words and you've got to be shiting him because since when did he start calling her that? Scott hangs up without a goodbye because he doesn't give a fuck about anyone's feeling at the moment. He plopped down on the ground, bringing his knees to his chest. He can't believe she left him like that and with that lame explanation? He sniffs, tears threatening to leave his eyes. He wipes them with force and no hesitation.

"Why are you crying?" A voice asks beside him. She walks out of the dark, her narrow eyes wide and questioning. She has long silky locks of hair and she's wearing a hoodie and a pair of pants and converses. Scott jumps and looks over at her.

"You scared the crap out of me." He says, his heart beating again. She steps a little closer and her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

"Why we're you crying?" She asks again. Scott moves his gaze from her to the shining pond.

"I wasn't crying." He insists. She plopped down next to him, her locks of hair bouncing.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you were." She says. He doesn't respond so she continues because she likes to get under people's skin and she's bored. "Why are you here alone?" Scott looks down at the leaves below him.

"I'm not feeling to fond about my friends right now." He says truthfully. Why? Don't ask him because you won't get an answer.

"Is that why your here? Are you hiding? Scott shakes his head and she goes on. "Yes you are." Scott narrows his eyes at her because one he doesn't know her and two she's annoying.

"No I'm not." He almost yells. "Who's Allison?" She points to the white part of his converse that reads her name in black sharpie.

"No one."

"No, she's definitely some one." She says.

"Then she's just some one I don't understand." He says instead because it seems like you can't win with this girl.

"Why don't you understand her?" Scott lowers his head and sighs.

"Because she left me."

"Allison sounds like a bitch." She says not even feeling remorse for her choice of words. Scott's phone lights up with a text message. It's from Stiles and he reads it with urgency for some reason. It tells him to come to the party and he snorts to his supposed brother's stupidity. He can totally crash the party with this obnoxious girl that he still doesn't know the name of.

"Hey," He turns toward her and away from his phone. She raises her eyebrows.

"You wanna go to a party?"

Hey everyone! So this first chapter is done hope you like it. I've had this idea for a story for a while so yeah. Review please, if you like review and if you have ideas for the next chapter PM me!


	2. Doing It Wrong

Lydia giggled as Stiles softly nibbled on her neck, his face hidden in her hair as he laughed softly. She sat in his lap straddling him as her hands sat on the bus seat. Sneaking around was fun but doing it with Stiles was fun, hilarious and adventurous all wrapped in one. He mumbled something which made her laugh even harder. He looked at her, his eyes wide and bright and a smile gracing his features.

"I tasted some of your perfume." Lydia threw her head back laughing, a hand covering over her mouth. Stiles removed her hand and grabbed her wrist, resting her forehead on his. Her laughter died down as she stared at him. His lips met her in a wet and loud kiss. Stiles deepened the kiss, his tongue going further into her mouth.

She pulled away, smiling. "If I knew you liked my perfume so much, I would wear it more often." She said, playfully wiggling her eyes brows.

"Ha, your funny." Stiles said with a small laugh.

"Yeah funny looking." She said leaning back in and capturing his lips. Her hands rested at the sides of his face as she slides her tongue over the set of his full lips. He pulled away again his eyes bright with determination.

"No. I think your beautiful." He says. Her smile brights up his universe and her eyes spark with something that he can't place. But he likes that. She's a mystery and she keeps him on his toes. His hands go up to place strands of her hair behind her ears.

"I love everything about your body. It's perfect." He says, his hands running his hands up her thighs. It was dark but he could still see her duck her head and blush a little.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She asked because she was curious and who doesn't love to be showered with love and compliments?

"I love the way you bite your lip when your blushing or nervous. Your smile is so contagious. And your skin is so smooth and I love your hair. It always smells like strawberries. And I love your laugh, it's sexy. I could go on and on." Stiles said a bright smile appearing on his face because he could see her blushing. She couldn't come up words but she made a final decision right then and there. She was ready. She was ready for him to take all of her, ready for him to show her all of him.

"Stiles," She started as she intertwined their hands together. His gaze never left hers and she didn't hesitate to continue. She wanted this.

"I'm ready." She said. She took her eyes off of their hands and looked down at him. He didn't look nervous or anxious. He was cool calm and collected as he nodded.

"Ok."

00000000

Scott sighed as he put the cap back on the red sharpie before throwing it on the floor. He plopped down on his bed as he stared at the crossed out date on the calendar. He crossed out November 18th because since there's no more of them there's no more anniversary. He's so fed up with his thoughts of her and her memory. Now every couple He sees on the streets reminds him of what used to be. He keeps calling her but she won't answer, so he settles for her voicemail. It's the only was he hears her voice anymore.

He hasn't talked to any of his friends in days and they don't seem to notice. He keeps hoping that this is all just a joke and that their all going to pop out and yell surprise or something. But he struggles to get through the days now and he just has to repeat something his mother told him. Most of the time it works and other times it doesn't. Allison did text him the night she left saying that it's better if they loved each other separately. That didn't make since to him and he told her that he was not having this conversation through via text. That's when the voicemails started and he wished he would have had that conversation through via text because that's better then no communication at all.

He found out that the he saw at the pond name was Kira. They spend time together after they crashed Stiles' party. His birthday is coming up soon and he doesn't know if he's supposed to be excited. He thinks of it one more year being closer to death, obviously nothing to celebrate. Plus his birthday is always chilly. Age is just a number and fall is just a season. He really doesn't know why Allison is treating him like a stranger. They have crossed every barrier that there is to a relationship. He's stepped out of his comfort zone, and he'd do it again. He's seen her naked before. That's a big deal. He wants her all to himself. He knows that he's young and selfish and sometimes makes her feel like she's his and no one else's. There's a small knock on his window and he knows it Kira. She tends to come over at night and enter through the window by choice of course. He opens it wide enough to let her in and she drops on his bed.

"Hey," She said a little breathlessly. Scott can tell that she probably ran all the way here. She gets in a sitting position and he sits down next to her.

"My parents were lecturing me again so..." She trails off which makes Scott chuckle a little.

"Are you supposed to be grounded?" He asks but he knows he doesn't have to, she's always grounded but that doesn't stop her from wondering. She just shrugs as a response and he nods.

"What we're they lecturing you about?" He asks because he's curious and because his mom has never been that much of a hard-ass on him.

"About my virtue. They found some of guy friends of mine in my phone and immediately jumped to conclusions." She said with a deflated sigh at the end. She sees why her parents don't trust her but that doesn't mean they have to think that she's sleeping with every guy in town. There's a pause in their conversation and she could the uncomfortable tension coming from Scott.

"I've never had sex before." She's says and she hears Scott let out a breath with a nervous laugh.

"But I do dream about it. Mostly just celebrities like Chaining Tatum in magic Mike." She says with no shame or embarrassment at all.

"I dream about having sex with a girl named Ashley in my school. Every body does because she's easy." Scott says with a small shrug.

"Wait, are you talking about Ashley Greene?" She asks. He nods and she continues. "That girl is as easy as Sunday morning." She says with a shake of her head. She knew Ashley since middle school and they used to be best friends until she started that rumor about her.

"She's had some open and honest relationships with some guys on the lacrosse team." He says. Kira snorts and turns to face him with her arms crossed.

"Oh please, the only thing open about Ashley are her legs." Scott has to laugh at that because it's true and she seems to have no problem with speaking her mind unlike Scott. He likes to keep things to himself because that's just what he has taught himself to do in all situations.

He feels like he's known her longer and wishes he has. He need the type of friend who will say what needs to be said whenever it needs to be said and however it needs to be said. She makes him curious and he needs anything to occupy his mind at the moment.

Or maybe forever.

Until Allison decides to return.

"I want to meet the rest of your friends." She says. You have got to be fucking kidding him because no. He doesn't want to share this new found curiosity and possibly... happiness? If you will. He told you he was young and selfish. He looks at her with impossibly wide eyes and a furrowed brow but nonetheless finds himself nodding.

0000000

Scott gets out his biology book before he had his locker slammed, almost getting his fingers smashed. He looks at the person with an emotionless face. Matthew Stafford. A big town bully that no one likes and has been bullying Scott far as long as he could remember. But Scott knows that under all the cave-man life style he likes to live, there's an innocent little boy just banging to get out. Scott rolls his eyes and goes back to twisting his combination numbers in.

"Not today Matthew." He says because today is not the day he feels like being bothered with people calling him crazy. After Lydia, he became the town's wack-job. He tries so hard not to hurt them but they keep pushing his buttons. No one will let that one go. So what he had a breakdown in school and was caught in the bathroom trying to cut his wrist. And every body knows how he poured gasoline on himself and was about to commit suicide. Ok ok, maybe that was a big deal.

He's not even paying attention until his locker slams again.

"Aww, is MCcall gonna go crazy again?" He scrambles Scott's hair and Scott doesn't know what's happening. His hand is on Matthew's neck holding him against the lockers. He's wheezing for breath as his legs try to kick Scott and pry his hold off of him.

"I said not today." He repeats but his voice is raspy and thick. Everyone's staring at the pair as Scott drops him on the ground. He walks down the hallway backwards. He'll get his history book later.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Matthew shouts down the hallway holding his neck as Scott turns a corner. Now every one will look at him like the bad guy and he really doesn't want anyone's sympathy right now.

000000

Scott can't make Allison come back. He concludes this when he gets home. He's actually come to conclusions about a lot of things. When a good thing goes bad it's not the end of the world, it's just the end of a world that you had with one girl. She's the reason it happened, and she's overreacting and it's all because she wants things to change. And that's ok with Scott. He can handle that, but running away from your problems isn't going to solve anything.

What do you do when you have all these thoughts? He doesn't know how to express it or accept it. Which is funny to him because he's learned to accept things. He has no regrets, he accepts the past all these things they help to make him as a person.

He should write this stuff down. People say that it helps when you have too many thoughts cluttering your brain. He feels like his head is going to explode if he doesn't stop all of this over thinking. He gets one of his notebooks out of his bag and opens it to a random blank page. Grabbing a pencil he stares at the paper.

He should make a list. The pros and cons in life. But that seemed more like poetry. Allison used to write poetry. And here he is over thinking again. Pros and cons. Not about life, but with his situation. Pros and cons. About Allison.

0000000

Stiles moans a little as Lydia tugs on his hair. He sits up, sliding in and out of her with each of his thrust. Her moans and whimpering get higher as he pick up speed. His fast thrust make her bang her head on the inside of his car door repeatedly. He stops slightly out of breath.

"Am I hurting you?" He asks. She laughs a little and shakes her head, telling him to keep going. She pushes herself up before she gives herself a concussion as his thrust continue, bringing her over the edge with him.

Their putting their clothes back on when she asks, "Have you talked to Scott lately?" She pulls her shirt over her head before swinging her hair out of the shirt and down her back.

"No and I don't plan to. He doesn't seem like he wants to talk and I'm not going to make him. I'm done with awkward situation and empty conversations." He says with a shrug as he buckles his belt. "I'll just give a pat on the back, he'll be fine." Lydia rolls her eyes and hits the back of his head.

"You have to talk things out." She says.

"That's because your a girl. A pat to the back is nothing to a girl, but to a guy that's like, three months of therapy."

"No, that's wrong. Just because you two are bros doesn't mean you guys can't have a heart to heart conversation. Just like you do in relationships." Stiles laughs a little.

"There wasn't much talking in our last activity. You were all like "Oh Stiles, oh my God." He says this in high pitched moans mocking her. She hit his arm playfully but blushed deeply.

"Guess who won't be getting any Friday night. You." She says with a laugh.

"Aw, Lydia come on. Please."

0000000

_Hold me tight. _

_Let me go._

_Heal my heart._

_Hurt my soul._

_Build me up._

_Break me down._

_Make me smile._

_Make me frown._

_Give me love._

_Then, take it all away. _

It sounds more like a poem but whatever it's how he's feeling right now. As always at the best time when he needs someone to talk lately, there's always a small knock on his window. Just like it is now. He smiles slightly as he goes over and opens his window. She climbs in and collapses on his bed as always. She's breathless, "I just ran from beacon hills local library all the way here." She says resting her head on her fist.

"Sorry." He says with a deep frown on his face. "What's wrong?" She asks, sitting up. Scott lays out on his bed sighing and staring up at the ceiling.

"Come on, talk to me." She says as pats his leg, turning his attention to her.

"I've did a lot of favors for people. Still am." He pauses to make sure she's listening. She is. But his next words sound desperate, "I don't ask for much, all I want is love. Some one to see, that's all I need."

"Ok. That's part of the reason, but something tells me there's more." She raises an eyebrow at him and he eyes her, contemplating if he should be completely with her.

"My friends told me that they miss me, which made me question when I went missing. Or when I started treating my friends different." She nodded. It made sense, his way of thinking. It was clever, inspiring.

"Understandable." She nodded, intertwining her hands. He looked worn out, almost tired.

"Wanna do something fun?" She asked. He tilted his head up to look at her, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Like what?" She had his interest and that's all she needed.

"Were gonna need white paint and newspaper."

0000000

Done done and done. Second chapter down and I know I'm moving kinda fast but I want to get this show on the road. And I hope I'm not making Allison the bad guy for leaving but can you blame her? Beacon Hills is terrible. But anyway until next week my friends.


End file.
